Tales From a Field: Early Confrontations
by cloverfan98
Summary: Follow up to Tales from a Field: Death of a Friend. Series created by Chetthepredalien and Varan. Please read and review.


This is a sequel to Tales from a Field: Death of a Friend. Again, this series was created by Chetthepredalien and Varan. The Cloverfield universe and characters are owned by Paramount. I don't own a dang thing.

**___________________________________________________________**

_Only the dead could live down here._ Thought Pvt. Rick Sylar as he walked down what had once been a subway tunnel. Ironically, this statement would prove to be very true, although he didn't know that yet. The tunnel was black. When the subways had been working, there was always some form of light, no matter how meager. But now, with all the power on New York City gone, the tunnel was as black as space itself. The only sound was the madding drip of water coming from over head. Every now and then, Pvt. Rick would hear a small scampering sound, like from a rat.

"Or from one of those bugs" Rick thought to himself as he griped his rifle close to his chest. There was a loud thunk, and Rick wiped around and saw that a brick had fallen from the ceiling.

"Calm down" Rick said to himself.

"There's no ghosts down here"

__________________________________________________________________________

Marlena silently cursed to herself. She had been following the solider through the subway, when she had accidently knocked a brick down from the wall. She had been following the military's actives after her recent outburst at MGP. She needed something to distract her after that. The military still came to the island every now and then, but they made sure that they stayed far away from MGP. MGP would chase them of the island if he found them, and he came very close to killing some of them. He had tried to talk to Marlena after she had found that he had killed Hud. She had pushed him away from her as gently as she could. She knew she shouldn't blame him, but she just wasn't ready to talk to him yet. She looked up and noticed that she was right by the store where she had died. Without really knowing why, Marlena left the solider and went into the store.

Rick was about to call command, when he heard a squish as he stepped forward. He looked down and saw something move. He reached down and prodded the strange liquid with his gun. The puddle was teardrop shaped, and it smelled awful. As Rick poked at it, two satanic red eyes appeared on the area where Rick's gun was touching it. Rick yelled and fired his gun at the thing as it leaped at him. The bullets easily ripped apart the creature. The tunnel was suddenly filled with an awful stench. At first Rick thought it smelled like garbage, but then he realized that it was the smell of rotting flesh. With that Rick fled down the tunnel. He ran into another tunnel, which was filled with an over powering stench. As Rick came to a stop, the walls were suddenly alive and covered in red eyes. Rick screamed as the creatures flew at him, and Rick gave a final scream as he felt his skin being dissolved.

Marlena entered the store with a senesce of apprehension. She looked around and was about to leave, when she found it. Her body lay on the floor. Her dead eyes were still open and her stomach was open and her guts lay on the floor. She turned to leave, but she caught sight of her sea horse necklace. It was a gift to her from Lily. She had given it to Marlena on Christmas day during their party. Lily had just started dating Jason, Rob and Beth had been there, as well as Hud who was too shy to partake in their gift giving. Marlena struggled to choke back a sob as more blood-tears began to streak her checks. She reached down and tried to pick it up, but her hand passed right through it. Marlena focused and dissolved the necklace, and combined it with her own semi-physical body. She was about to leave when something made her stop. She could feel another presence in the same room. It was like when you could almost smell something, but you couldn't quite put your finger on what it was. It almost felt like…..

"Hud?"

For a moment, Marlena felt like Hud was standing in the room with her, but as soon as she felt it, it was gone.

"Hud?" Marlena asked again.

No answer. Marlena was about to start yelling again, when she heard the loud and distinct squawk of a radio, and saw more soldiers moving though the store. With one last longing look, Marlena left her copse and pursed the soldiers. As she left, Marlena failed to notice a small tadpole shaped object, watching her with its red eyes.

"Marlena…" It whispered.

__________________________________________________________

Please read and review.


End file.
